


Style Party Fic

by hinatata



Series: SP HighSchool AU [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, getting caught, past staig, questioning polygamy, stan is a confused bisexual, style vs stendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatata/pseuds/hinatata
Summary: Stan likes Kyle, which is reciprocated. But before he can do anything, Wendy asks him out. Now being asked out by the girl of his dreams, obviously he's going to say yes. But he still can't let go of Kyle.Stan goes to Token's party and gets caught being too intimate with Kyle.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Past Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Series: SP HighSchool AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569427
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Style Party Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is written just for me. It's my high school au. It's a continuation of the Creek Party Fic, but told from the Style prospective. 
> 
> It deals with questioning monogamy vs polygamy, but being too young to really understand what you want, because your a teenager and you're still struggling with the idea that you may like more than one gender, let alone more than one person. So you make mistakes. But it'll all work out. 
> 
> At least farther in the au it does lol

Stan showed up at Token’s weekly house party with his group of friends around 9:30. They would have gotten there sooner but Cartman was over with Heidi and she had taken forever getting ready… or so he complained about. Kyle tried to convince them to leave without him but it just lead to a yelling match over the phone.

He was looking forward to getting trashed. Not to mention Kenny had brought weed. And Cartman said he would bring his Xanax for his so-called “anxiety”. Stan wasn’t going to think about the mess his life was and the balancing act he was pulling and about how his emotions and feelings were more confusing than they ever have been. He was going to drink. And do some drugs. And have a good time.

When the four arrived, they walked straight inside. Parties were usually in the basement so they headed there. Teenagers scattered the house, though. Bradley and Dog Poo along with a handful of guys from other classes were in the kitchen. Girls were coming in and out of the bathroom like it was a hangout zone. When they got to the stairs, Lola and Jenny were coming up laughing, drinks in hand.

The basement wasn’t huge but it was a great spot for a party. Music was blaring, someone has clearly already been smoking weed based on the smell, and just conversation over conversation filled their senses. Cartman and Kenny brought alcohol so they placed them on the table with the rest. After Cartman threw up on the stairs last week, Token said he wasn’t invited unless he brought something. Stan rolled his eyes when he saw what he brought; of course it was something terrible and cheap. Kenny brought something just because he wanted too. He was always working these days so he didn’t mind.

While Kyle and Kenny grabbed a beer from a cooler, Stan went straight for the whiskey. He was a teenager. Teenagers can’t have a drinking problem- that’s what teenagers do. Drink. Heavily. So Stan poured a good amount into his cup, hoping the more he drinks the faster he’ll get drunk.

“Dude, don’t go so heavy to start out with, we got all night,” Kyle said quietly to him, putting a hand on his arm. It was old news Stan liked to drink. That he drank all the time. That he probably _did_ actually have a drinking problem despite his philosophy. But it was a touchy subject and he didn’t like when people addressed it.

“Lay off, man, it’s fine. It’s a party.” Stan shrugged off his hand and poured his mixer. He wasn’t going to let this get to him. He stirred his drink and took a big gulp. He turned away from the table to look around the room, to see who was actually there when Kenny gripped Stan’s shoulder.

When Stan looked at him, the blonde was looking off. Butters. He was sitting near the stereo with Scott Malkinson. Kenny took a swig of his beer before saying “I’ll catch up with you guys later,” and walked off. Stan watched Kenny pull Butters into a big hug. The two had started dating that summer and it came as a shock to no one at all. They were a cute couple though. They were good for each other.

Stan felt a twinge of jealousy as he gulped down three swallows. He peaked at Kyle and then to the group of girls coming down the stairs making a commotion. He saw Wendy, his girlfriend, was one of them. He became overcome with guilt suddenly and gulped down more of his drink.

“Dude, seriously, calm down! You’re going to get sick!” Kyle forced him to put his cup to his side. He forced Stan to turn to him. “Are you okay? Why are you chugging?”

Stan would rather be caught dead than explain how awful and terrible and just plain confused his emotions made him feel. He tried to laugh it off. “Just trying to get the party started, ya know?”

“Stan, Stan!” He heard his name and turned. A girl tumbled into his chest. “Oh my god, haha, sorry I tripped!” It was Wendy. His heart melted. The girl of his childhood dreams. She was in small yellow shorts and a cute button up, her pink hat forgotten for the night. He couldn’t understand how she could wear such few clothes with how chilly it was, but he appreciated the view.

What could he be confused about? This is the girl he has always been infatuated with. Granted they didn’t begin to date for real until like a year ago, but it has been the best year of his life. He was so happy with her, the perfect girl to bring home to the parents. He had always been in love with her. And when he grew out of the childhood affection for her, he really fell in love.

She stood back up. She leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned into his ear. She was clearly intoxicated. “Um, Stan, don’t you think Bebe looks good tonight?” Stan looked in the blonde’s direction. Yeah. She was dressed similarly to Wendy and was currently flirting with Clyde. Her practically boyfriend. “See, I really want to kiss her, would that be cool with you?” Wendy nibbled on Stan’s ear. His weak spots. Wendy knew all his spots. Knew him perfectly, just how to use it to her advantage.

Stan had actually heard rumors that Bebe had recently decided she was done fooling around and wanted to be exclusive with Clyde. The rumor mill suggested that she wanted _him_ to make it official, though. Clyde just needed to step his game up. Stan tightened his lips and looked at her. He didn’t want her to make a fool of herself. But he was all for sexual exploration…especially when it meant he could also experiment…right? But they had never really talked about that.

Stan glanced in Kyle’s direction, who was trying his best not to look at the two. He got nervous.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Stan told her. Wendy’s face lit up. She leaned in to peck his lips. So soft.

“Thank you, Stan! I love you!” She grinned.

“Love you, too,” Stan told her as she ran off to Bebe’s side.

“What did she want?” Kyle asked. The two moving out of the way so the girls could pour drinks.

“Uh, she wanted to get with Bebe,” Stan trailed off. He tried not to look at him.

“Hmm,” Kyle took a drink of his beer. The air was a little heavy around them, awkward. Kyle took half a step closer to Stan. Stan closed his eyes as he gulped his drink. _He_ wasn’t going to make a fool of himself either.

Stan rubbed the back of his neck, making quick glances, opening his mouth to try to start a conversation. But a boy in a blue chullo came to ruin the alone time.

“What’s up, Marsh, I didn’t see you come in,” Craig lifted his cup to him, then motioning his cup to Kyle as a hello as well.

“Well, I literally just got here, so,” Stan shrugged a little smug.

Craig and Stan had this tension to them. Would they call each other rivals? That’s a little, well, stupid. For a brief time while Craig and Tweek had called it quits, the tension consumed the boys. Whether it be under the bleachers, in the locker room, or in Stan’s old club house, they were all over each other. It was their hot summer fling one June that neither would forget. Completely secret of course. It would’ve been Stan’s first gay experience. He was overcome with emotions for this punk boy he didn’t get along with but in the end the boy in blue was still in love with his childhood crush. However, the experience awakened so many more feelings inside Stan. It brought so many questions to what he wanted.

“Well, Token got this shit from his dad’s cabinet. We should do shots. Kyle, you down?” Craig didn’t even wait for an answer as he shuffled past them to grab some used shot glasses to line them up.

“Ew are you drinking that as a shot?” Craig flipped off Red’s voice after he poured the shots. He handed Stan and Kyle each one.

“Yo, dude, I didn’t say I wanted a shot. I’m still drinking my beer,” Kyle tried to protest. Mostly he saw what alcohol it was and wasn’t really down without a chaser and wasn’t really fond to use beer as such.

“Don’t be a pussy, Kyle,” Stan laughed as he downed the shot. Craig smirked as Kyle grumpily took the shot then and he followed.

“So Kyle, you going after Heidi yet? I hear that relationship ain’t going anywhere. Jimmy says Heidi is desperate for some side meat.” Craig started pouring another shot.

“Oh fuck for real? Yeah Cartman has been complaining that he barely gets any anymore.” Kyle pipes up into the conversation. He always seemed to when it was about Heidi.

Stan downed his second shot. He couldn’t help be a little jealous of how happy Kyle seemed at the news. _He_ was supposed to have his attention tonight, not _Heidi_.

Cartman and Heidi obviously dated as children and that just ended horribly. Heidi lost herself as a person until she finally dumped the inconsiderate fatass. Cartman finally let go and they went their separate ways going on hating each other as “girls vs boys” again like children were meant to do. But in high school hormones set in and Heidi got hot and surprisingly after previous history, she got back with Cartman. He was a horrible influence on her, imposing onto her drugs and alcohol, but she stood her ground this time. And she grew much taller than Eric so he had become intimidated by her hard attitude and size. They were constantly on and off, and she always tried to make him jealous. So she went to Kyle, the person Cartman couldn’t stand. Kyle and Heidi hooked up constantly, and the thought of Kyle being with someone else just made Stan’s blood boil.

The three boys poured another shot. Craig and Kyle kept talking about Heidi and Cartman’s relationship and when the best time Kyle should slide in, and if he should make a move tonight. He’d piss Cartman off since they came together, but Eric’s been a dick all week so he deserves a little payback.

Stan’s shoulders slumped. So much for some quality time with Kyle. Yeah, it was true. Stan liked Kyle. His super best friend. High school was confusing. Emotions were confusing. Everyone was so open with experimenting and fooling around that Stan wasn’t sure what was real. When he was with Craig, it was like he was on a rollercoaster. They were constantly moving, always kissing or touching. Stan thought he was on fire the entire time being with him. It really opened up the gateways to his sexuality that he had struggled with ever since he had been a child. With his childhood crush on Tweek, and even that Mormon kid Gary. But Craig was in love with Tweek, had told him he thought he was his soulmate and life wasn’t the same without him, and suddenly he knew that their fun was over and their feelings weren’t the same.

Kyle had come back from camp after that, and Stan had suddenly realized how attractive his friend had become. And while he thought his attraction for Craig was just a lapse in heterosexuality at the time in hopes to get over it, he couldn’t stop thinking about what it meant to have a _super best friend_. The weeks before school started were awkward between the two. It was like they both knew something about their relationship had changed but they weren’t sure where to go from there. Their adolescence made them unsure especially with exploring their budding sexuality. And in the end nothing happened.

Once their Junior year had started small touches started. Kyle would brush hands with Stan, they’d linger in any forms of affection, a few times they even held hands. But around homecoming Wendy, Stan’s childhood love, showed up and asked him out. His heart beat so hard out of his chest when she pulled him aside, he threw up right then and there in front of her. He was so excited that the girl of his dreams wanted to be with him he completely forgot about the budding romance between Kyle and told her yes.

Stan began to pull away from Kyle as his relationship with Wendy blossomed. His feelings never died though, unlike how they did with Craig. He longed to be with Kyle. He fantasized about it. But he was so confused because he _loved_ Wendy. She made him incredibly happy. His conflicting feelings about his identity and feelings spiraled into hidden anxiety. He began hanging out with the Goth Kids more smoking with them and often drinking. Him, Craig and Kenny began smoking weed together, even after the bullshit farm life from childhood. He would even buy Cartman’s Xanax to ‘mellow him out’ sometimes.

All the while Stan is with Wendy, Kyle is hooking up with Heidi behind Cartman’s back or on their breaks. Stan had completely lost all hope that anything between the two would happen. But during Spring Break, Kyle and Stan dedicated the entire weekend to a new video game, just like they used to. Stan remembers looking at his phone at about 5:30 in the morning. He had suggested they called it a night. But Kyle stretched then nuzzled his head into Stan’s shoulder. Stan suddenly felt the fire he had felt like with Craig, but this time it felt so much more real. In a flash they had been on each other, uncaring that Stan’s mom would be awake in the next thirty minutes. It was like a blooming flower in his chest as they kissed and touched on the couch in the light of the TV. He couldn’t catch his breath; this had been _exactly_ what he had wanted. They moved to the bedroom and when all was said and done, Stan confessed. Kyle reciprocated. Stan never knew how to tell Wendy. Because he loved her and wanted to be with her but he also wanted to be with Kyle because he was falling in love with him. Kyle wasn’t really happy. They came to the agreement if they weren’t official then they weren’t exclusive and Kyle agreed to keep it secret until Stan was ready.

Stan poured another shot with Craig and Kyle. It was a week from homecoming their senior year. It had been half a year that he and Kyle had been sharing affection. And nearly a year since his relationship with Wendy had started. As much as he loved Wendy, though, their relationship had become rocky. That summer Wendy wanted to start experimenting. She wanted another girl to get involved. It seemed like every guys fantasy so he went along with it. Powder was invited over. She was a really pretty redhead and a big sweetheart. But when they started Wendy took over and Stan was kind of left hanging. Powder tried to give him attention but he could tell she was uncomfortable so while Wendy was going to town, Stan just left. It came out that Powder was a lesbian and was unaware Stan would be there as Wendy promised it would be just them. So Stan told her if she wanted to fool around with girls just to tell him and leave him out of it. He usually got jealous but he would just go to Kyle’s and have some petty revenge sex even though he would never tell her. Though now he had a plan if he got caught that if Wendy could experiment so could he.

“Yeah, Heidi’s kind of a freak, ya know? But what am I telling you, Mr. Vanilla,” Kyle started making a mixed drink. He had decided for the group they were done with shots.

“Hey, whoa what the fuck, what are you talking about _Mr. Vanilla_? You think Tweek lets me get away with boring shit?” Craig laughed offering his cup, wanting a drink as well. He flipped him off. “Nothing like this one, though,” Craig hip checked Stan.

“Yeah, _sure_ ,” Kyle laughed.

“Hey, shut the fuck up you guys!” Stan complained. Craig and Stan didn’t tell anyone about their relationship, but obviously both Tweek and Kyle knew. And obviously Craig knew about Stan and Kyle. Craig kind of knew everything about Stan and that really pissed him off.

Clyde suddenly came hollering down the stairs. He was drunk already. He came over making a ruckus to the group of girls next to them. He was talking like a big shot, bragging about how much he had been drinking. Bebe immediately started flirting with him and linked arms with him. She looked drunk and giddy, giving him smooch after smooch. Clyde tried to pull her towards the couch to go sit with him, but suddenly Wendy got really clingy to Bebe. Wendy looked so upset that Bebe was going to go off with Clyde, and was trying to get her to stay with _her_. Bebe seemed to convince her to just to go sit with them, though.

Stan was starting to feel really hazy from the shots and drink he had just downed. He couldn’t really process what was happening. He watched his girlfriend be led by Bebe who was led by Clyde. The girls sat on either side of Clyde. Stan watched as Bebe started kissing Clyde and then Bebe started kissing Wendy. Then Wendy kissed Clyde? All three were making out with each other kissing with tongue and intimately kissing. Wait. Wendy was kissing Clyde. _That wasn’t part of the deal!_

Stan put his drink down and furrowed his brows. He started stomping over to Clyde and right as he grabbed the other drunk boy’s shirt ready to punch him, Craig grabbed Stan and threw him back. Wendy and Bebe were squealing at Stan.

“Stan, _What the fuck!?_ ”

“You need to calm down, Stan!”

“You were making out with Clyde!”

“You’re _drunk_ , Stan!”

“Come on. Let’s go outside,” Kyle grabbed his arm and led him towards the stairs leaving Bebe to tend to a fuming Wendy, and Craig to tend to a crying Clyde.

Slamming the door to the back yard Stan started stirring and pacing.

“I can’t believe her! Here I am feeling- ugh- _Fuck!_ ” Stan screamed.

“Dude, relax. What’s the big deal. I thought you wanted to dump her anyway,” Kyle folded his arms trying to stay warm. In the heat of the moment they ran outside without their coats on.

“I know I know I just!” Stan looked at Kyle. He looked like a kicked dog. Like how does Stan’s reaction make Kyle feel after they had the talked about definitely becoming official by the New Year. Stan just feels selfish. “I need a smoke.”

“Hey.”

Stan looked to the side of the house on the patio furniture to find his friends, the Goth Kids. Through the years their clique has pretty much stayed the same but Henrietta and Michael had graduated so now it was just Pete and Firkle along with Kenny’s sister Karen. Pete had his cigarettes out offering one to Stan. Stan took it and Firkle passed him a lighter.

“What someone hit on your woman or something?” Pete flipped his hair.

Stan took a drag. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Stan finished his cigarette with minimal conversation. The Goth Kids mostly talked amongst themselves. Karen talked to Kyle about Ike though. Stan mostly stayed quiet until he stood up.

“I’m good to go. Kyle, are you ready?” Kyle nodded and they waved to their friends as they walked back inside.

Before they reached the stairs, Kyle pushed Stan further to the bathroom. He pushed him inside and locked the door behind them. He abruptly pushed Stan against the wall, his knee between his legs, hands pulling him close by his t-shirt. Kyle locked mouths with him rough, clashing teeth and biting lips. Stan was completely taken aback, he rest his hands on his shoulders but didn’t push him away. When Kyle slid his tongue forcefully into Stan’s mouth, Stan couldn’t contain a moan and his body slumped a little. He felt that flower bloom in his chest again and heat burst through his body. He was so drunk though he was dizzy. He needed air, desperately, so he pulled away gasping, but Kyle also knew his weak spots and went straight for his ears. The sudden sensation sent shivers through Stan’s body, almost like a sensory overload and he let out a loud moan, but Kyle put his hand over his mouth and kept up his teasing. Until suddenly he pulled away.

“Listen, Stan. I know you’re drunk. So I’m telling you now. I don’t want to do anything out in the open. It’s just going to cause a fight with Wendy tonight, so keep your hands to yourself, got it?” Kyle explained through labored breath. “Nod if you understand me.” Stan nodded in his lustful haze. “Good. Now let’s get out of here.”

As soon as the boys got down stairs, Kenny hollered at the two. “Hey, were settin’ up beer pong, come join us!” Butters, Kenny, Heidi, and Cartman were gathered around the table.

“I’m not going to play, I’ll just watch!” Butters explained.

“I’ll just watch too then,” Heidi said.

“Alright, me and Kenny, verses you two douches then!” Cartman shouted. “I go first!” and he tossed his ball, missing a cup.

“Way to go, missing the first one, fatass!” Kenny mocked.

Kyle found the ball and bounced it into a cup, earning a defeated sound and a slur from Cartman. But he drank the cup of beer. Next was Kenny’s, then Stan’s, and so on. The four boys played enjoying their friendship and just bullshitting around.

There were only a few cups left now. They were pretty evenly matched. Kyle and Stan were shouting at Cartman, trying to ruin his focus, calling him names and curses. Heidi was on the opposite side shouting things like “ _Babe, you can do it!_ ” and Kenny had lost interest in the game and had snuggled up to Butters.

Suddenly, Craig came leaping from over the back of the couch, pushing Stan into Kyle, hollering that Tweek had finally made his arrival. Stan watched as he along with the girls immediately tried to get Tweek drunk. He watched the casual intimacy that radiated off of Tweek and Craig. Their game long since forgotten, since Cartman got pissed he kept missing and took it out on Heidi. Butters and Kenny moseyed to the corner by the radio and began dancing with each other. Stan took a step closer to Kyle. They were standing just a hair too close. Stan brushed their knuckles and smiled to himself. He was in his grasp all he had to do was take what he wanted and tie up a few loose ends. Sure he loved Wendy, but he loved Kyle more. He was his best friend, and being lovers would just be an added benefit. If he had to choose, he wanted to choose Kyle.

And with that thought he realized just how hazy his world was. Stan was so fucking drunk. They had four shots of something really strong, plus he had 2 mixed drinks, and now all this beer. He could hear Bebe’s loud voice entertaining Tweek. The music blaring from the stereo on the other side of the room. Yet Stan could hear his heart beat in his chest. His ears felt like they weren’t working right and everything seemed blurry as he began to sway.

Stan felt fingers subtly touch his, as if hesitating to hold his hand. He suddenly realized how close he has still been standing to Kyle. Kyle had a beer cup in his hand he had taken from the beer pong table. He wasn’t looking at Stan, he looked embarrassed. Stan looked around the room quick. No one was paying attention to them. Everyone had joined their little cliques in the crowded basement, so Stan was betting no one would even notice their intimacy, god forbid Wendy.

Stan shuffled so he was standing in front of Kyle. They were still holding fingertips; they were face to face now. Stan was trying to be inconspicuous by pretending they were having a conversation but couldn’t hear each other over the music.

“Hey, this party is kind of lame,” Stan offered as an ice breaker. Kyle turned to him and grinned.

“Yeah, I’m just super drunk, though,” even saying this Kyle tried to take another sip of his beer. Stan giggled at the gesture and the two began to sway to the music. Suddenly you could feel the energy radiating from them. Stan stepped a hair closer. He really just wanted a kiss from the redhead boy in front of him. Right before their lips met, Kyle put his hand on Stan’s chin, halting him.

“Stan, I really want to, but we can’t just kiss out in the open right now.” Kyle whispered. He let go of Stan’s hand and took a step back. Stan felt his stomach drop and his heart crush. And to hurt him even more he heard Tweek’s shrill voice and the girls’ sharp gasps, so he knew he was just rejected _publicly_.

Stan stood up tall and tried to pretend the sudden rush didn’t just sober him a tremendous amount. “Does- Does anyone want to play, like Truth or Dare, or something?” he hollered over the music trying to get the focus off of him. 

“I’ve been trying to play for so long now! Tweek, you were supposed to ask the girls!” Clyde sat up from where he had been sitting across Craig’s lap.

“ _Oh Jesus!_ Sorry!” Tweek shrieked taking his mixed drinks back to the area with Craig, a few people following to the area.

“Here, I’ll grab a full bottle of vodka so if you pussy out you have to take a shot!” Wendy reached for a random bottle. She also grabbed an empty one to spin.

“Come on let’s go play,” Kyle gestured to Stan. The two took their seats on the far corner from the couch between Cartman and Wendy.

“Hi, how’s the party going?” Wendy greeted Stan as they sat down. She felt a little condescending. Stan shrugged.

“I don’t know, I could be more drunk,” Stan complained. He earned a “tsch” from Wendy. “But let’s see how this game goes.”

When everybody got sat down, Wendy started the game by spinning the bottle. They started out with sex questions right off the bat, all knowing that everyone was already an open book. Bebe and Craig even had to take their shirts off. Bebe seemed proud of it, she really showed off. Stan looked at Wendy. He knew the look of ‘want’ of her face, he’d seen it used on him. Bebe seemed to not even notice her stares. He sighed and looked over to Craig and Tweek. Tweek was also ogling Craig but Craig was definitely soaking in the looks from his boyfriend. And then Stan looked to Kyle. He was chattin’ shit with Cartman.

Craig spun the bottle and landed on Stan. Shit. What did Chef say the rules were to play Truth or Dare again? “Um, truth?”

“If you had to make out with a guy we know, who would it be?” Craig smirked.

All eyes were on Stan. Stan had actually not come out yet. He felt himself hold his breath. _Why the fuck would Craig ask him that?_ He felt betrayed. He knew Craig knew he liked Kyle. He also knew that Craig knew he would not out that the two of them had a fling. Stan looked at Wendy, the only person he decided he needed to prove to that he was indeed heterosexual.

“That’s fucking stupid, I don’t want to answer that!” He spat.

Wendy pulled the bottle of vodka out. “Then you have to drink this! Those are the rules if you pussy out!” She reached over and handed a bottle to him. Stan cringed when he saw which kind it was.

“Ah, what? Why is it Cartman’s shitty vodka? Couldn’t you have brought some of the good shit over?!” Could he really not get out of this?

“It’s incentive! If you’re going to pussy out you have to drink that bad shit!” Wendy laughed.

“It’s not that bad, guys!” Cartman whined.

“Cartman, it’s literally like the one of the lowest quality vodkas that’s sold in town!” Kenny retorted.

“Fine, Jesus Christ, I guess Kyle, okay? I’m not drinking this shit! So Kyle!” Stan gave the bottle back to Wendy. He definitely wasn’t going to drink that. He’d swallow his pride and just say who’s on his mind since everyone saw them almost kiss earlier anyway. Eyes were all on Stan and Kyle. They were pointedly ignoring each other. Stan spun. It landed on Butters. He said truth as well. “This isn’t my question but you and Kenny are a thing right?”

“Well, sure we are!” Butters replied. Kenny takes a drink, putting his arm around him.

“So if you had a threesome, who would you ask to join you?” he had a point to make. That his only ‘threesome’ was with Powder (who dear god was sitting in the circle), instead of like a friend.

“Um, we’ve talked about Clyde before.” Butters laughed.

“What? Me?” Clyde pointed to himself. He looked shocked, but almost excited.

“Yeah, you’re attractive, and you seem like you could top,” Kenny interjects. “We’d ask Craig, but he probably fucking wouldn’t without Tweek.”

“You got that right.” Craig drank to that.

Clyde really?

“We’ve talked about Clyde too, honestly. _Gah!_ ” Tweek announced. Seriously? Was Clyde that attractive?

“What the fuck?” Craig shoved Tweek lightly. “Don’t fucking say that.”

“You guys, too? Really?!” Clyde was definitely getting prideful.

Clyde looked like the boy the next door. The jock of the small town with cheerleader arm candy. But being a third for two gay couples? Not what Stan would expect.

A few more rounds went until Clyde dared Wendy to make out with Bebe, tongue included.

“Don’t you worry, Wendy, I’m doing you a favor!” Clyde hollered across the circle. Stan really had the urge to kick his ass. But Bebe laughed at Clyde’s request saying something along the lines of “Stop trying to get me to sleep with girls!”

Stan tried not to watch as Bebe wrapped her arms around Wendy’s shoulders. Wendy looked like she was not going to let this dare go, that she was going to make the most of it. Stan rolled his eyes. Bebe clearly didn’t like her like that. He was honestly really tired of the drama. Stan thought of the intimacy he had with Kyle tonight. He knew Kyle liked him the same way. Imagine if they could be open about their relationship. Yeah that’d be the shit.

Stan reached over and took the drink from Kyle’s hand.

“Haven’t you had enough?” Kyle laughed turning to the drink theft.

“Shut up. I can hold my alcohol better than you,” Stan smirked taking a drink.

“Kyle! Truth or dare!” Kyle looked to the floor and saw the bottle landed on him. It was Red’s turn.

“Uh, dare,” Kyle answered.

“Fuck, I had a really good truth! Does anyone have a good dare?” Red asked around the room, sitting back on her knees, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She leaned into Kevin, sitting next to her.

“Ooh ooh ooh!” Bebe chimed up. “I see you so innocent like have you done anything sexual ever?”

“Wha-“

“Bebe that’s a truth! You can’t ask that!” Heidi shouted. Did the girls not know about Heidi and Kyle hooking up? Oof.

“No okay, so like someone should leave a hickey on you! Like a dark one right on your neck!”

“Hey no-“ Kyle tried to cut off.

“YES! Oh my god what about Stan. They’ve been real close all night!” Lola squealed.

“What because were best friends?” Kyle tried to defend.

“Didn’t he try to kiss you? Am I that drunk did I hear wrong?” Clyde looked to Craig for confirmation.

Tweek chimed in. “N-no! Uh, I saw it. Uh, at least that’s what I thought I saw?”

“That’s _not_ what you saw.” Kyle bit. Stan felt he was getting whip lash. He kept his eyes purposefully off of Wendy. He was terrified what expression she would have.

“Okay, well then it’ll be like getting a hickey from a friend,” Red laughed.

“No, I don’t want to!” Kyle groaned. Bebe grabbed the vodka from behind Wendy.

“Then you know what you gotta do!” She pushed it forward.

Kyle took a deep breath and choked it down. He gagged a little and tried his best to keep it down. Cartman laughed at him.

“What can’t handle a little vodka?” Cartman nudged Kyle.

“Shut up, asshole, this shit tanks.”

“Coulda done a little gay shit with Stan, but I forgot your homophobic.”

“Oh fuck you! Do you know what my mom would do if I came home with a fucking hickey? She freaks out that I go to these parties the way it is!” Kyle hissed back. It made Stan’s heart perk up a little. He didn’t outright deny Stan, it just wasn’t a good scenario. Stan had been a little disappointed, he had never left a hickey on Kyle before so he was hoping this would have been his chance.

“God your mom’s a bitch.”

“Don’t call my mom a bitch, Cartman!”

The rest of the game was a little boring. Simple questions simple requests. Tweek and Craig made out so hard they almost fucked right on the floor. Kyle leaned to Stan.

“I’m gunna go get something to drink, you good?”

“Yeah, can you bring me a beer or something? My buzz it wearing,” Stan smiled to him, leaning against him before Kyle stood.

After Kyle stood, it was a like a floodgate. Everyone took it as their chance to refill their drinks, go outside to smoke, or just stretch from being cramped on the floor.

Wendy wrapped her arms around Stan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Are you alright if I go? I don’t see Kyle.”

“Wait, are you leaving?” Stan turned to her.

“No, I’m just going to get some air,” Wendy told him.

“Yeah, okay, is anyone going with you?”

“Yeah, I’m going to ask Nichole to step outside with me.”

“Okay, let me know if you’re going to leave.”

“Okay, Stan.” Wendy leaned in and they gave each other a soft kiss. She lingered for a little while. She moved her hands wrapped around his arm to push against his shoulders so he would have to face her. She crawled over to straddle him. She slung her arms around his neck, pushing her fingers into his hair, knocking his hat off, as she slid her tongue against his teeth. Stan gripped her hips and pulled her close to him. This heat he felt from being close to her, the prickles against his skin, it left his mind completely numb. She pulled away.

“I love you, Stan.” Stan felt his heart shatter, but he knew he had to say it.

“I love you too, Wendy,” and he meant it. He thought about the warmth he felt from Kyle. He really didn’t know what to think now. As she stood, he pulled his hat back on, and shimmied towards Cartman and Kenny.

Kenny saw Stan morph his way and he untangled himself from Butters.

“Hey, guy, what’s happenin’? Lot of shit goin’ down tonight. You wanna smoke?”

Stan laughed. “Yeah let’s smoke. I’m not having a good time.” Kenny pulled out his pipe and quickly loaded it, offering Butters the first hit.

“What because you’re bisexual?” Kenny said blowing smoke in Stan’s face.

“What? No? What? Bisexual? I’m not-” Stan questioned, getting the pipe passed to him. He took a hit and started coughing.

“Dude, come on. You think I don’t know about you and Craig? You know just ‘cause you like guys, doesn’t mean you can’t still like girls. You can like both.” They continued passing the bowl between the three of them.

“Stan, do you like someone else besides Wendy?” Butters asked, real proud of himself for not coughing.

“It’s Kyle, Butters. It’s Kyle, right? I’m not fucking stupid, am I?” Kenny had a lot to drink and to smoke that night. He had a lot of bullshit to say. But no. So far he wasn’t wrong.

“Kyle is talking to Wendy right now. He looks kind of pissed.” Butters said before taking a hit.

“What?” Stan scans the room. He sees Bebe, Tweek, and Craig huddled together in the middle of the room, and a few feet from them, is Kyle and Wendy in full confrontation mode.

“Oh fuck,” Kenny says before torching the bowl. They’re seated far enough away from the two that they cannot hear their conversation. Stan just sees the back of Wendy’s head and Kyle’s angry expression and hand gestures. His heart is thumping out of his chest.

What is happening.

He can’t move. He feels so dizzy and his stomach turns. He was going to be sick. Stan bolts up, shaky, and with pure determination runs past everyone to the stairs. When he makes it to the kitchen, running through the halls to the bathroom, he could feel how much cooler the air was upstairs, how much quieter it was. He could still hear people chatting it up in random areas of the house, but it wasn’t nearly as overwhelming as it was downstairs.

The bathroom door was closed and locked. Stan kicked the door a few times. “ _Come on!_ ”

He ran back to the kitchen only to find the trash full of beer cans and plastic cups. At this point Stan was done. He wasn’t going to throw up anymore. He slumped his shoulders and walked back to the basement stairwell. But he couldn’t bring himself to go back down. The anxiety of being confronted by his two loves at once was too much for him to bear. Maybe the Goth Kids were still outside. He could go for a cigarette.

Stan walked outside, and to his pleasant surprise, in the shadows on the patio furniture, sat the Goth Kids. But as he got closer he notices that there were more people with them.

“Ike? I didn’t think you were allowed to come to these parties?”

“Oh, hey, Stan! I snuck out! Don’t tell my fucking mom!”

“Oh please. If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be at home,” Tricia Tucker was also with them. The two of them tended to hang around Karen a lot.

“Shut up, Tricia! That’s not the point! I’m here!”

“Too bad you’re too much of a baby to drink or smoke or anything,” Firkle added.

“You too, Firkle!”

The younger of the teens kept bickering amongst each other as Stan sat down next to Pete.

“Hey man, you have a cig I could bum?” Stan tried not to sound desperate. Pete held out his pack and handed his lighter over. “So, uh, how’s…this? Little more lively than it used to be.”

“Yeah, it sucks. Ike and Tricia are always here.”

“The joys of being young, huh?”

From what Stan had gathered, Tricia and Ike were both after Karen’s affections. Tricia was clearly more successful, as Karen was currently sitting on her lap, though. But Frikle liked Ike, and with each passing day a relationship between the two boys seemed more plausible. Stan had definitely caught them stealing glances at each other more than once.

Stan slumped his shoulders as he blew out a cloud of smoke. He remembered why he came outside. He wishes his life could be like the young Goth Kids, getting with the person they want without all the drama he’s facing, or so he assumed.

“I want to date Kyle.” Stan said, ashing his cigarette.

“What?”

“I’ve been cheating on Wendy with Kyle since Spring Break.”

“Yeah?”

“And I was a little too close to him tonight, and now she’s confronting him, and I’m not sure how to handle it.”

Pete flipped his hair and lit up another cigarette, offering one to Stan to chain smoke. It’s not like Pete didn’t know. It’s not like the whole school didn’t know. Of course everyone would know. He lived in a small town. Everyone knew each other’s business. Once he heard someone say that ‘people know where you’re going before even you do,’ and if that wasn’t the truth. People were nosy. And it’s not like sneaking over to Kyle’s in the dead of night wouldn’t go unnoticed.

“So like, break up with Wendy?” Pete glanced at his phone, saw the notifications blown up, grimaced and put it on the patio table. It’s not like Pete didn’t have experience in dating, he dated that head vampire guy for a while. But he’s definitely not who Stan should be seeking advice from.

But he had a point.

“You should break up with your girlfriend. It’s not fair to cheat on her.” Tricia butted her head into the conversation, flipping Stan the bird, a gesture he is accustomed to from her brother.

“Kick her to the curb!”

“Ike, shut the fuck up! Be fucking nice about it, Christ. Stan’s clearly the bad guy here.”

“Ike, you know he’s talking about your brother, right?” Frikle chimed in.

“Obviously I know that. I live in that house, you know. I’m not immune to the sounds they create.” Ike rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He kicked his feet on the patio table. “Stan, you know he likes you, like what’s holding you back?”

What _is_ holding him back?

_What?_

Stan, drunk and high, felt blood rush to his face in embarrassment so fast he got dizzy. Had he never thought that long and hard about it. The fact that _Kyle_ is another _guy_ has him that embarrassed? The fact that Craig was another _man_ was why he kept it so hidden and under wraps? There seemed to be so many people who had a same-sex-attraction around him that he acted as soon as he felt it too. He had never really addressed his sexuality, but if he was honest with himself he liked girls _and_ boys. Girls were soft and beautiful, but boys, well, they were hot. Craig would definitely rank in one of the hottest boys in school and Stan couldn’t be more proud to have had a piece of him. Wendy was so smart, so soft, and gorgeous; he felt giddy having her on his arm. But Kyle. Well Kyle was _cute_ in as much of a neighbor boy way as possible.

“Stan, are you out here?” everyone’s attention turned to the backdoor being opened. A boy in a green hat stepped outside.

“Oh shit, Kyle!” Ike tried to duck.

“Ike! What are you doing here!?”

“Uh, Tricia snuck me out? Please don’t tell mom!”

“Jesus, I’m not going to tell mom, but you better get home soon! I-“ Kyle saw that Stan was at the table with his brother. “I… wasn’t planning on coming home tonight.”

Stan perked up. If that was directed at him, that’s a whole game changer. Kyle caught Stan’s gaze. Stan felt himself swallow, and suddenly he realized just how drunk he was. He stood up, trying not to wobble, and walked over to Kyle. “I’m ready to go inside now.”

Kyle nodded and the two slipped inside. Most of the kitchen had cleared out so the hum of the music was much clearer now. If anyone was left at the party, they weren’t upstairs. Stan didn’t think he was outside that long, that everyone would have left, but he checked his phone and it was pretty late. Stan headed towards the basement, but Kyle, once again, nudged him down the hall.

“Come ooon, this way,” Kyle slurred, and hip checked Stan pushing him into the wall. It caught Stan by surprise and he let out a groan when he bumped into the wall. He quickly came back to lunge his body lazily into Kyle, laughing, still letting the redhead push him down the hallway away from the basement.

“What do you waaaant? Haha!” Stan was in Kyle’s space, his nose brushing against his, his arms pressed against his chest, their feet tangled together trying not to step on each other as they took baby steps further.

“Shut up, dude, trust me!” Kyle was giggling too. It was playful nudging and pushing with and umbrella of something else. At the end of the hallway, Kyle pushed Stan into the bathroom. He kicked the door behind him, not really bothering if it closed all the way. He didn’t care. It was what, three in the morning? Who would disturb them?

Stan kicked his feet around the bathroom awkwardly. The air was heavy.

“So Wendy-“

“Oh my god please don’t tell me-“

“Stan- shut up, you have no one to blame but yourself!”

“But-“

“No, Stan! I’m done!” Kyle sighed. There it was. “I’m going home with Heidi tonight. I’m going to ask her out. She’s been dropping some strong hints.”

Heavy silence.

“But what about-“

“You won’t get serious, Stan! You act out in public when I expressly tell you not too! To the point _your girlfriend_ yelled at me! In front of everyone! In front of your precious Craig-“

“Hey shut the fuck up about that!”

“You guys have this weird chemistry, I’m sorry.”

“We’re nothing, Kyle! There’s nothing between us. As for Wendy, I- well, what did she say?”

Kyle stirred. He bit his lip, he tapped his foot, he crossed his arms all before he whispered “She gave me _permission_.”

“What?”

“She sees me as such _little threat_ to your relationship with her, that she gave me _permission_ to _have sex_ with _you._ ”

_Ooooh._

Stan waited. He watched Kyle slowly deflate. Stan took a step closer, slowly to test the waters, but as Kyle looked like he wasn’t going to retaliate, Stan walked in close. He faced Kyle, turning their bodies, Kyle leaning against the bathroom countertop, Stan fitting against him.

“She’s just jealous that I like you more,” Stan whispered, leaning in to bump noses, not quite grazing lips.

“Stan, you _know_ I don’t like to do things in public.” Kyle whined, like he knew that Stan had won the fight.

“And _you know_ I can’t keep my hands off of you when I’m drunk,” Stan chuckled against Kyle’s neck. He leaned in to give a wet kiss. He knew he couldn’t leave marks, but he so longed too. He light grinded his hips against the other boy’s, a sense of friction that drove him wild.

“I can’t believe Wendy tried to give me _permission_ to fool around with you.” Kyle laughed. He curled one of his legs around Stan, and gripped his cheeks to bring him close to his face. “Like I need permission.” Kyle pulled him into a heated kiss, pushing himself to sit up on the counter.

“ _Oh Jesus Christ!”_ with a startled yelp, creek of the bathroom door opening, and a flash of yellow running, Kyle and Stan, broke their kiss, saliva connecting them still. They were lost in a haze as they looked at where the sudden sound came from, their intoxicated brains not catching up.

Kyle wiped his mouth, pushed Stan away, and jumped off the counter.

“ _This cannot be happening!!!!_ ” He shouted looking out into the hallway. Stan was still trying to recover from the intense intimacy he had just shared with the redhead. His vision was spinning, and soon, he was vomiting.

“ _God, **fuck,** Stan! Really?”_” Kyle came shuffling back into the bathroom. Stan had luckily made it in the toilet. He sighed and sat next to the boy in the red poof ball hat, vomiting his guts out.

“Was it me? Or the alcohol?” Kyle teased, rubbing the other boy’s back. Stan chuckled into the toilet.

“I think it’s a little of everything,” Stan answered. “Tonight kind of sucks. But I’m happy you’re with me.”

“I’m making you brush your teeth before I kiss you again.”

“You say that every time,” Stan groans as he gets up from the toilet. “Alright, I’m done. Let’s go home, I puked, I’m ready to leave.” The two stood up. They both were smart enough to grab their jackets from earlier and checked themselves over for everything.

“You got to be fucking kidding me. My phone is downstairs.” Kyle groaned.

Before exiting the bathroom, Kyle turned to Stan and puckered his lips for a kiss. “Come down and get it with me?’

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.”

“Oh come on. Also are you really going to leave me hangin’?” Kyle puckered up again.

“I thought I had to brush my teeth first?”

“Yeah, well, don’t make me change my mind.” Stan leaned in and gave Kyle a sweet simple kiss. This time a loss less dizzying.

Stan walked to the basement, took a deep breath, and opened the door. At the very same time, however, Tweek was opening the door on the other side. The sudden presence made him jump. He looked over and saw Craig behind him.

“Fucking move.” Craig pushing the blonde and himself through the doorway and past Stan and Kyle before anyone could say otherwise.

Once Kyle and Stan came down the stairs, the room was silent. Not a lot of people were left. Mostly just kids from their class. Obviously, Wendy. She was pointedly trying not to look at them. The atmosphere in the room was basically like everyone had just been talking about them. He wasn’t born yesterday, and his friends weren’t discreet. Kyle wedged through people to where he had left his phone. Stan went to stand by Kenny and Butters. The chatter began to pick back up.

“So what’s going on?”

“ _What’s going on?_ We should be asking you that, dude.” Kenny lowered the hood of his parka. Butters also had his coat on. They must be getting to leave too.

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone basically found out how chummy you and Kyle are and Wendy is beyond pissed.” Butters said in a hushed, concerned tone. “Everyone heard Wendy tell Kyle its okay if you and him, uh, but then someone came down saying you guys were having sex in the bathroom.”

“Yeah, they’re also spreading that it’s obvious you’ve been cheating on Wendy before this, and she is not happy.” Kenny added.

“Listen, it’s not like she hasn’t been fucking girls on the side, too. This isn’t fair!”

“Yeah but are there consensual feelings when she does? Come on, Stan, think about it. Who’s the asshole here?”

“Kenny, are you seriously not going to take my side?”

“Obviously, I’m on your side, Stan. But this is probably a good time to come clean to Wendy.”

“This, while I am twisted at 3 a.m. at a party, is probably not the best time to come to clean to Wendy that I like someone more than her.” Stan put his hand on Kenny’s shoulder. “Come on, dude, how fucked up would that be.”

“Okay, truth, you got me, but what are you going to do?”

“Uh, the truth but not the whole truth, I guess?” Stan shrugged and turned around. He crossed the room to find Wendy. She was Standing with Bebe, but she quickly gave them space.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Wendy was making a point to talk low and to avoid eye contact.

“Yeah, I’m about to leave,” Stan matched her volume.

“You’re leaving?” Wendy perked up and looked at him.

“Yeah, I puked. Figured it’s time to go.”

“Oh, I see. I could-“

“Kyle’s going to come home with me.” Stan tried to sound stern. Unwavering. Like what she had been hearing wasn’t a _just_ a rumor.

It seemed to have clicked the way he wanted it to.

“O-ooh. I see. Okay. I’ll- I’ll text you went I get home.” She tried to sound strong. Like the alcohol in her system didn’t make her emotional. Like she didn’t feel like she just got dumped.

“Okay,” Stan wanted to embrace her, but when he saw her eyes get glossy, he knew everything hit a little harder than he meant. He knew that choosing Kyle would mean this eventually so he couldn’t break down and try to comfort her by saying sweet nothings.

Maybe things would work out between them. That he could still hold her like he yearns to, and be with Kyle, but right now was not the time.

Stan caught a glimpse of Kyle waiting for him by the stairs,

“Goodnight, Wendy.”

Stan met up with Kyle.

“Ready to go?” Kyle asked already on the stairs. Stan nodded following him.

“So you’re _not_ going to Heidi’s then?” Stan asked once they were down the driveway. They had rode Token’s with Cartman, but he was passed out in the basement, and neither should be driving. So they decided to walk. Kyle reached his hand into Stan’s.

“Nah. Thought I’d go to yours. If that’s okay.”

Stan smiled, holding Kyle’s hand.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter and art ig: @grilledfeet
> 
> i post a lot of art on both platforms for this au! pls indulge me!


End file.
